With You In Hell
by Naraku-Maru
Summary: You'll see Naraku in a whole new way. You'll also get to see a bit of Sesshoumaru. A great bit AU. Original charas. involved. The story is circled around my original character and sort of follows the Inu Yasha plot line. Warning: Death, rape, angst
1. Running Away

A/N: This is going to be a real long story I've thought up over the last two years while day dreaming in classes and such. It may seem a little boring or slow at the beginng but I promise it will get better. And watch out people there is a lot of angst and death in this story. Now here is the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters from the show. Only the characters I made up belong to me. Please don't sue, thanks )

She stared out infront of her at the long suspension bring that swung between the cliffs as the wind swept by. She was really doing it she thought she was finally leaving this damned place. She would get away from the people that seemed to hate her so much.

She set a foot onto the bridge as it creaked under her weight. It was old and creaky and she was sure she wouldn't make it across; that it would fall beneath her but it didn't.

She would leave her homeland and move out into the southern mountains, she'd start a new life there…alone.

The girl looked towards the sky. The sun would be setting soon; she had about 2 hours before she would have to find somewhere to sleep.

She quickly made her way through miles and miles of trees as the sun disappeared on the horizon and the moon started its assent into the sky. After submerging from the woods she came to the foot of the southern mountains, scanning the cliffs for an opening in the rock.

She found what she looking for and jumped up to a cave on the side of a low cliff. She sniffed the air in and about the cave and found no scent that would detect that something had been living there. She walked in and set down her belongings in a far corner. This would be her new home.

Months went by and she had quickly got used to her surroundings. In the last month a wolf tribe had moved in at the base of the mountain and it had made her uneasy. She thought they would had noticed her scent but the wind was in her favor and it blew away from their tribe.

It was a beautiful autumn day and the sun was slowly setting. She was coming back from fishing at a near by lake. She looked down at the basket of fish she caught. Tonight she would have fried fish.

She made her assent up the cliffs of the mountain, returning to her cave. When she was rounding a corner she lost her footing and she lost her hold on the basket. It went tumbling down the mountain right into the area where the wolf tribe was.

'Oh God' she thought as she watched in tumble down. They would surely notice someone was living a top the mountain now. They track her down and do what they pleased with her. This was no good.

"Oi, Kouta! What are you doing over there! The Chief said he wanted to talk to you! He's going to chop your head off for sure after what you did to his daughter!" yelled a dark haired wolf demon male.

"Oh, shut up, Koito! I don't need to hear it from you to! I didn't mean to do it! I swear the bitch forced herself on me!" yelled back a brown haired demon from the foot of the mountain.

"Come on! What are you doing over there!"

"I found some fish over here! Looks like it fell from the mountain!" Koito rushed over to Kouta and examined the fish that were sprawled from a basket on the ground.

"Do you think some one is up in the mountains? Living there maybe?"

"Maybe. Come on let's go tell the chief about this."

She was in a half shock as she stared down the mountainside. She'd been starring for the last hour waiting to hear something that would tell her that they knew she was there. She'd heard nothing. Maybe they hadn't noticed. She could wake up early and sneak down and retrieve what she had dropped. They'd never notice she was there.

She wearily made her way back to her cave and set down for an uneasy sleep that night.

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!


	2. My Name Is

A/N: Well as you can see I've been keeping 'Her' without a name. I haven't even told you what she looks like yet. But, in this chapter she'll finally be described! yay : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of it's character. Except Kyasha and a few others.

Chapter 2 : My Name… 

She skakingly got up from her bed, which was just a bunch of dried grass piled to the caves back corner. She sniffed the damp air about her and recalled that it had rained last night. She walked to the mounth of the gave and took slow breaths trying to calm herself. Had they noticed her yesterday when she'd dropped the basket down the cliff? She wasn't sure.

Suddenly she smelt a scent coming up the mountainside and it was getting stronger and stronger as if something was coming in her direction. She paniced. Would she be able to fight off whatever was coming up the mountain? She paused for a moment to think then jumped down the mountain into the woods below knowing she'd have to run for it.

She looked back behind her shoulders as she dashed through the trees and bushes, scratching herself on outstretched branches and drawing blood. She cursed, now they'd surly find her.

She came to an abrupt stop and looked around confused. The scent had suddenly disappeared. She heard a near by bush rustle and she turned around to face it as she was suddely throw forward into a tree. Her front side smashed into the trunk of the tree causing pain to surge throughout her body.

She backed away from the tree only to be smashed up against it once more. A large dark haired figure pinned her up against the tree with her hands above her head and his leg between her legs.

"Ah. Look what I found." whispered a thick husky voice into her ear. "What's a fox demon doing around here? You know this is our territory don't you?"

"Let go of me you bastard!" she growled as the wolf demon nuzzeled and sniffed her long, light brown hair. He used one hand to hold her wrists and used the other to lightly run his fingers through her hair down to the middle of her back where it ended. She could feel the lust eminatting from him in large pulsing waves…she could smell it and it disgusted and terrified her.

"Such a pretty thing." He purred as he started to grinned his groin into her back and moan pleasure.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" She paniced and tried to free her hands from his grip but, it was no use, he was stronger than she was.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He reached down and slowly ran his hand up and down her inner thigh.

"Noo…stop…" she whimpered and tightly closed her red-brown eyes, knowing what would come next.

She heard the wolf demon behind her grunt as the hand between her legs fell away and her hands where released. She turned around to see what had happened and found the demon unconscience on the ground. She looked up and saw a man emerge from some near by bushes. She examined him. He had piercing crimson eyes and dark black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed in a simple dark purple dôbuku(A/N: If you're unsure of the term go look it up on google) This was no man, he was a demon. She examined his scent closely he didn't smell of only demon. Was it possible he was a half demon just as she was?

"I thank you for saving me from this foul demon. May I ask your name?" she asked as she stepped closer to him, smoothing out the wrinkles in her light blue and white, knee high kimono. He just stood there looking her up and down and made no response. She looked back at him.

"Will you not answer?" Again he made no response. He turned around and started to walk away. "Wait! Will you not tell me the name of my savior?" he then turned around an glared at her. She flinched and felt chills run up and down her back.

"Forgive me…I-I shouldn't be so nosy. Anyways my name is Kyasha" She lightly smiled at him despite the fact he was still glaring at her. He sighed.

"I'll be going then." He then turned around and made his way through the trees as Kyasha watched his slowly disappearing form. She starred into the empty woods and sighed.

_'I never even got his name'_


	3. Hanyou Prince of the Humans

A/N: OMG! Whoever started out reading this I'm so sorry. It's been so long since the last time I updated. I was in a real slump and didn't feel like writing then i got a huge writer's block.

To check up on what I'm doing between chapters and bother me if I take too long, check out MySpace, the link can be found in my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of it's character. Except Kyasha and a few others.

Chapter 3 : Hanyou Prince of the Humans

'_I never even got his name'_

Kyasha turned around and fell down onto her knees, letting out a sigh. She looked up and saw the morning sun streaming down through the dark branches high above her head. In the distance birds could be heard singing their morning melodies. She looked to her left at the unconscious body of the wolf demon who had just recently harassed her. She slowly got up, knowing that she could no longer stay here in the mountain since the wolf tribe had probably caught wind of her. Where would she go? To the East was where she had come from and had no intention of going back to. To the West was the famed lands of Inu Tashio. And to the North, she had no idea what lay there.

At that moment the silliest thought came to mind. She could stalk that mysterious hanyou that had saved her! Kyasha laughed. It would give her something to do and she'd probably find somewhere to settle down along the way. She turned in the direction of where the hanyou had left and tried to detect his scent. He wasn't too far off. Kyasha got up and headed back to her cave to pick up a few things then was off down the mountain and through the woods until she was running through a long stretch of grassland towards the North.

-----

It had been a day of uneventful stalking and now this. Kyasha kicked a stray pebble into the wide stream before her as she cursed under her breath. She had followed the hanyou to the stream only to lose him and his scent. She had traveled up and down the stream on both sides for about 3 kilometers and found nothing. Kyasha had no idea whether he had gone up stream or down, she was totally clueless without a single lead. Kyasha sat by the stream sulking as the sun started setting in the West.

"Idiot..."she murmured to herself and kicked a foot through the water. Just then something caught her attention. Off in the distance she was sure she could hear the galloping of hooves. Someone was coming from the South and quickly getting closer. Kyasha's first thought was that she had been followed by the wolf demons but that thought changed as she heard the laughter of men and their scent.

Kyasha quickly darted into some trees as a group of three men appeared. As they crossed the stream Kyasha noted the strange crest on their shoulders, a snake coiled around a spider. She also came to the conclusion that these men must be some sort of merchants. They wore large backpacks and their horses were burdened with large bags and packages.

The merchants crossed the stream and continued on North. Kyasha sat idle in her spot between the trees for a while longer as she heard the hooves grow distant. 'Nothing better at the moment' she thought with a sigh. Quickly she got up, dashing through the stream and into the trees following the humans.

After about six hours of travel the merchants had finally arrived home as the stars twinkled above them. The three looked up at the front gate happily. After a their tiring journey to the South they were quiet happy to be back.

"Hoy! We've returned! Open the gate!"called one of the men. Kyasha watched from a cluster of bushes along the village wall as the gate was opened. As the three men entered Kyasha quickly followed, blending with the shadows to make sure she would not be caught.

Kyasha gracefully made her way between the village houses, skipping from shadow to shadow. She watched as late night shops closed up and drunk husbands swayed towards their homes. Kyasha went further into the little village going up many small stone staircases until she came to the biggest build. Kyasha tilted her head and looked up at the large staircase before her. She knew she'd probably find some sort of village palace here. As she started making her way up the stone steps something caught her senses. Hanyou...she could smell hanyou come from the palace! And it was just any hanyou, it was the one she had lost track of earlier that day!

With this new turn of events Kyasha excitedly made her way up the last of the stone steps. Following her nose, she easily passed by guards, making her way around the back of the palace until she came to an open porch. The scent was the strongest here. As she approached the threshold the sky suddenly came down pouring. Red-brown eyes met crimson...

"_You shouldn't keep a Prince waiting_."


End file.
